Luminiscencia
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Quiso poder amarlo de tal manera, que todas las heridas se convirtieran en las suyas. Y que todo ese dolor que había en sus ojos, le llenara el pecho hasta sangrar. (Secuela de: Desmoronamiento.)


**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _«Luminiscencia_ _»_

 _ _(One-shot)__

○○○•○○○

A veces, se preguntaba desde cuando, ese par de ojos oliva le seguían de sol a sol.

A veces, se encontraba pensando en cuál era la verdadera razón, para que alguien como él lo idolatrara.

Y más veces de las que creía, supo en el fondo, que Yamaguchi Tadashi formaba parte de todo su ser. Porque en arranques de honestidad loca, las palabras flotaban en su mente. A su lado, siempre. ¿Desde cuando se hizo a la idea de un futuro que siguiera esa línea? ¿Desde cuando Tadashi, se volvió irremplazable?

Tsukishima es un muchacho racional y serio. Más en apariencia que en el interior, pero le gusta la idea de dar una imagen fría. Mantiene todo bajo esa fina capa de control. Tiene ese aire que convierte a todo frente a él, en una mínima amenaza, simples mortales. Y es en lo que es bueno, como algunos lo son al sonreír o al perseverar ante las adversidades. Kei es bueno en eso de mantener las distancias.

Allí, en ese punto, su punto ciego, es donde no acaba de entender a Yamaguchi. Y el cielo es testigo, de que sus barreras son inmensamente altas. Pero el de pecas estaba justo allí, dentro de su espacio. Quizás nadie comprendiera, porque le molestaba de sobremanera esa ligereza con que Tadashi le llamaba. Sin embargo, Kei siempre intentaba acallar esas vocecitas crueles, que lastimarian al otro. Solo porque veía esos ojos frágiles y algo removia en su pecho, algo que no sabía que era. Ni pretendía descubrir.

No dejaría que nadie se acercara, no lo suficiente. Tadashi no lo sabía y él nunca diría algo como eso. Por lo cual, su voz buscaba un tono más brusco, cuando los labios de su amigo gastaban su nombre. Ese estúpido apodo.

Y esa era la verdad. Tsukishima ponía todo el peso en sus barreras, mantenía un perímetro a la redonda libre de cualquier emoción. Libre de cualquier decepción, de expectativas y de personas. Porque las personas lastiman. Y Kei había jurado en la más profunda oscuridad, que jamás dejaría que sus sentimientos alcanzaran a alguien. Ni permitir que alguien le alcanzara. Era una forma de lidiar con el mundo.

Fue así, como transcurrieron los años en secundaria. Y así llegó a primero de la preparatoria. Aunque admitía que incluso entonces, Yamaguchi permaneció detrás en su mente, como el punto ciego sin menor importancia. Unirse a Karasuno, solo le dio unos metros más en su perímetro a salvo. De todas formas, si el de pecas se mantenía callado, quieto y sin dar señales extrañas, no habría problemas.

O eso pensó.

Alguien dijo una tarde, que él era el tipo de chico que hacía caridad con los perdedores. Aquella vez, al contrario de lo que vibró en sus venas, su boca optó por soltar en un tono venenoso, lo estúpido que sonaba eso. Porque él solo dejaba que alguien como Yamaguchi lo siguiera. Más que era caridad, era puro ego, vanidad y un poco de lastima.

 _"Deberías probar tener un perrito faldero._ \- Sus ojos transmitían el frío. Reflejaban la estupefacción del hablador. _\- O sacarte el collar anti pulgas"_

•••

Hubo un segundo, uno casi inmedible, dónde pudo verlo. Y fue como si algo se rompiera dentro, como si supiera. Hubo un momento en que quiso hablarle. Pero prefirió mantener el perímetro libre. Después de todo Yamaguchi, era de un espíritu proclive a tener sus temporales y él, no era bueno con el caos ajeno.

Los días comenzaron a desfilar, con el mismo tinte de nubes grises. Días en que se borraban los saludos, las miradas y los estúpidos apodos. Avanzaron, con un paso que hacía que su piel se erizara, como si hubiera un denso humo cubriendo todo lo que veía.

Pero era cuestión de ajustes, de días pasajeros. Lo creyó con toda su entereza, olvidando dar una mirada más a su lado. Para menguar alguna fuga de sentimientos, dejó de percibir la voz de Yamaguchi. Quizás ni siquiera noto cuando el otro dejó de seguirlo.

Cuando Sawamura permitió que Tadashi saltara las prácticas, su mente advirtió que había pasado tiempo desde que este último le hablara. Y solo hizo que sus dedos se tensaran en el balón.

Los días que siguieron, la tensión en el equipo se hizo palpable. Y esas miradas que se clavaban en su espalda, se hicieron más intensas. Sugawara, le llamó al finalizar, con los labios apretados. El tema era Yamaguchi. Quizás su única salida fue rebotar las preguntas con dejes vagos, mantener esa expresión de exasperación. Quizás estaba en alerta, bateando esos sentimientos que pretendían salir de su rango seguro.

Fue claro el porque al día siguiente, Tanaka quisiera golpearlo. Incluso Hinata, que derrochaba luz, parecía impotente y enfadado. Los de tercero querían saber sobre Tadashi, querían que él les dijera que pasaba. Kei estaba explotando, de a poco, desvaneciendo y dejándose corromper por la incertidumbre.

No sabía nada de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Antes de que su lado simulado surgiera, sus dedos teclearon al más bajo. Espero al menos diez tonos, para oír el buzón de voz.

Por primera vez desde que era un niño, el miedo real invadió su pecho. Y en la peor decisión que tomaba, su respuesta fue esperar.

Esperar que Yamaguchi regresara. Porque el miedo lo paralizaba, de forma atroz. Una partecita pequeña de su mente aún sostenía, esa idea de mantener la distancia. Se aferraba, aún se aferraba. No podía quedarse sin el chico de pecas, sin ese molesto y estúpido apodo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, mostrarse en su forma humana y real.

•••

La tarde en que todo aquello encontró un fin, fue un viernes con el cielo curiosamente claro y el viento revolviendo los cabellos. Takeda-san, como pocas ocasiones les había dejado de dar vueltas en círculo, para anunciarles que debian intervenir de inmediato con Tadashi.

Tsukishima nunca supo bien, cómo fue el camino a casa de su amigo de la infancia. Ni recuerda, la pesadez de los pasos que algunos imprimían. Ni la mirada nerviosa de Sugawara, mientras Asahi-san repetía que la Familia Yamaguchi, estaba de viaje. Quizás, su memoria se adscribe, a la puerta de entrada de la casa, a los llamados en el timbre y a ese escalofrío que caló hondo hasta sus huesos ante el silencio como respuesta.

Entonces, todas aquellas barreras construidas se vinieron abajo.

Fue irreal.

Como un sueño, en el que las imágenes se vuelven difusas alrededor. Porque todo, lo que jamas olvidaria se grabó a fuego en su memoria, luego de que Daichi-san forzara la puerta y algo en esa tiniebla en que se sumergia la sala, les asaltara el pecho. Después de que su cuerpo se precipitara sin razones escalares arriba, de que el entrenador le siguiera de inmediato y de que Sugawara encabezará la travesía.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Y reconoció esos mechones olivas al instante.

En su mente, en un recóndito punto... no necesito ver mas alla de eso. No quería verlo. Pero Ukai no medito ni un segundo más abriéndole los ojos a aquello que había ignorado.

Luego de eso, la distorsión se hace presente.

Recuerda el grito de horror de su senpai, la manera en que Suga-san parece llorar como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado. La parálisis de Kageyama y los ojos petrificados de Hinata. Como Ennoshita se sostuvo de Tanaka, y como Asahi-san quiso detener a Noya para que no cayera de rodillas al piso, fallando en el intento.

Recuerda a Ukai-san reaccionando por todos, dándole una mirada cargada de alarma al maestro y llamando una ambulancia. Los empujones de Daichi mientras alejaba a todos de la habitación y la prisa con la que Asahi bajo las escaleras, dejando la puerta principal abierta. Incluso puede sentir aun, ese olor a canela cuando sin respetar a su capitan, cruzo el umbral de la puerta donde Sugawara estaba de inclinado.

Puede sentir como se estruja cada órgano de su interior y un gran vacío se apodera de su ser.

Puede revivir ese dolor materializado en las manos temblorosas de Suga-san. En el color que teñía su piel blanca.

Pero lo que no puede, aunque lo intente... es recordar de qué color eran los ojos de Yamaguchi en ese instante, con la cabeza hacia un lado y las mejillas mojadas. Solo está un cuerpo, en el piso, ocupando todo el espacio. Sin embargo, tiene la certeza de que Tadashi está consciente, de que mira sin mirar de verdad y de que le ha mirado a él en un milisegundo.

Y luego, solo sabe que todo lo que podría tener, estaba a punto de desaparecer.

•••

A Tsukishima jamás le gustó el color blanco. Ni los hospitales.

Por cuanto llegaron, su estómago se oprimió de forma violenta. Se hizo el duro, con las náuseas, mientras Ukai-san tranquilizaba por teléfono a los padres de Yamaguchi. En apariencia. En realidad, era el número de emergencias. Kei sabía que lo que estaba escrito en el formulario de admisión al club... no era otro que el número de la familia Tsukishima.

Su estómago dio un brinco. La posibilidad de ver a su hermano, no ayudaba para nada.

Takeda-sensei se encargó de hablar con el médico de guardia, con una entereza que hacía más visible el ambiente del equipo. Si no hubieran estado en esa sala de recepción, con otras personas, seguramente se escucharian los llantos, las maldiciones y Kei estaría recibiendo su merecido.

Porque lo merecía. Una paliza. Monumental.

Hundió su cuerpo, contra una de las esquinas que daba al pasillo central. Su mente aún centelleaba por momentos. No podía hablar. Un denso manto de vacío, se extendió por cada parte de su alma. Comiéndose feroz, su corazón.

 _\- Estará bien. Ya verás... Tobio, él estará bien._

En otra vida quizás, podría largar un comentario ácido acerca de la cara que ponía el Rey de la Cancha cuando lloraba. Y sonreiría cínico, a la carnada anaranjada que consolaba con ternura al armador. En otra vida, quizás les pediria perdon por causar tanto daño.

Daichi-san se paseó sin descanso durante los cuarenta minutos de espera. Sugawara se mantuvo sentado, conteniendo las lágrimas y dando palmadas ausentes a una deshecha Yachi. Kiyoko-san apenas arribó al hospital quince minutos luego, aún con su ropa de casa y la nariz roja por el resfriado. Las muchachas salieron a tomar aire, Ennoshita siguió la recomendación llevándose a Tanaka. Y fue lo mejor, porque Kei sentía la mirada clavada en su nuca. Como miles de alfileres calientes.

Para cuando dejaron entrar a todo aquel equipo de volleyball, la noche cubría todo el cielo de la prefectura.

Tsukishima tembló. Aquellos pies no lograban moverse. Parecía ajeno su cuerpo, incluso su mente. Un aterrador sentimiento posaba sobre su pecho, como un demonio. Yamaguchi merecía el mundo. Uno donde un tipo como él no existiera. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¿Cómo siquiera podría mirarle a la cara?

Había intentado... irse. Desaparecer.

Todo cayó en su cabeza, con una fuerza que por poco le hace quebrarse.

 _\- Entra... Necesitas entrar allí. Él te necesita allí._ \- La voz suave de Takeda-sensei inundó la oscuridad.- _No es tu culpa._

Cuando lo vio tendido cuan largo era... quiso golpearlo.

Sí. Quiso sacudirlo tanto, hasta que le diera una razón que justifique todo el dolor que había desatado en él. Quiso gritarle. Quiso largarse a llorar a mares. Quiso poder amarlo de tal manera, que todas las heridas se convirtieran en las suyas. Y que todo ese dolor que había en sus ojos, le llenara el pecho hasta sangrar.

 _-L-lo siento..._

 _\- Callate Yamaguchi._

 _•••_

Ojalá pudiera conservar eternamente a Tadashi entre sus brazos.

 _Así._ Escondiendo todos sus sentimientos en el hueco de su hombro. Rozando sus labios, con su piel estrellada. Implorando una oportunidad para sanarlo, para protegerlo. Llamándolo por su nombre. Percibiendo su tenue brillo, aún en la más profunda oscuridad.

Un día le amaría de la manera correcta.

 **Y nunca más le soltaría.**

~•~

•

•

•

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas Tardes, gente bonita!_** Aquí la secuela de _"Desmoronamiento"_. Este es el punto de vista de nuestro amado/odiado Kei. La idea estaba en mi mente, llevo tiempo... pero ¡Tarán! Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a _Johan Palma_ y _KidApocalype_ , por sus bellisimos comentarios en la primera parte.

¡Va dedicado a ustedes chicas!*(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por leer.

Espero sus reviews.

 _P/D: * ¿Sois chicas, cierto? ¡Si me equivoco, disculpen!_


End file.
